A Very TMI Christmas
by mommysladybug
Summary: This is the way I imagined Christmas with the Shadowhunters. Just fluff. Please review and I will definitely check out your stories! :)


**Author's Note: I wrote this a couple days ago. Happy early Christmas! It would be great if you could review and tell me what you think, that would be amazing! I just got a fictionpress account with this same name. I am working on something there, but have not posted anything yet. Oh, and my grandma up and decided to give me her Infernal Devices books, also her Hunger Games series. 3 Thanks so much if you are reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Magnus and Alec and the others. I do not. All of these amazing characters are Cassandra Clare's. **

Alec gave Isabelle an incredulous look, "Maryse said this?"

She nodded, "She says we need to celebrate this year because we didn't last year…" She looked grimly at her older brother. "Come on, Alec. Please?"

He replied, "We'll be there. Tomorrow night, you said?"

She answered, "Yeah. Christmas Eve. I'll tell mom."

He nodded, "Okay, well I have to go talk to Magnus about this."

She gave him a knowing grin, "Uh-huh. 'Talk'," she gestured.

He just shook his head and walked away from the sidewalk they had been walking down. He walked to get a taxi and rode to the apartment. When he got up to the apartment door, he unlocked it and walked in to find his glittery boyfriend on the floor playing with the Chairman. He was making faces and trying to get the Chairman to respond. Magnus' hair was still wet from his shower and down so it was framing his slim face. Alec would never give Magnus the advantage of telling him, but this turned Alec on every time he had his hair down. Alec smiled at his boyfriend and started taking off his boots and coat. He put his stele back in his belt and walked to the warlock. Magnus looked up at him as Alec felt adventurous and sat so he was straddling the other, with one knee on each side of the warlock. Magnus smiled up at him, "Hello, darling."

Alec tilted his head a little and looked at Magnus through his long, dark eyelashes. He reached down and twined his hand in Magnus' thick hair. He pulled him up a little to kiss him as he felt a hand go from his waist to moving under his shirt. Alec broke the kiss, still in breathing distance of Magnus' lips. He breathed, "I was talking to Isabelle and she-" he broke off as Magnus decided to continue their previous ministrations. Magnus was sucking on Alec's pulse point of his neck willing Alec to stop talking and finish what he started. Alec smiled deviously and continued breathily, "I guess mom wants us all to celebrate Christmas together as a family like-" He shuddered as Magnus started messing with his belt buckle. Alec smirked, _so this is how it's going to be… _"Like before Max. Normally we do the whole presents thing and-" he took a deep breath, "And we have a Christmas party and-" Magnus seemed to be unphased by all of this. "And they want us to stay the night tomorrow and-" he moaned for a moment and continued with hardship, "And do Christmas with them this year-" he paused, "Magnus?" Magnus had moved back up to Alec's face and kissed him hard. Alec deepened the kiss and Magnus twisted his hand in Alec's hair. Suddenly, Magnus twisted and switched them so Magnus was on top of Alec. Magnus continued kissing him harder and started to remove Alec's shirt when Alec smirked again and pushed Magnus to the side to kiss him and flip them again. He quickly pinned Magnus' arms to the floor and put his knees on either side of his hips. Magnus stared at Alec with glassy, lustful eyes. He tried to pull Alec down to kiss him, but Alec wouldn't have it. He pulled away before Magnus could kiss him. Magnus whined, "Alec... " Alec looked down at him and asked, "Yes, Maaagie?" Magnus looked as though he was trying to hold in a laugh. "You are such a tease!" Alec chuckled, "Maybe you should answer me first. Then, we will see how much I can tease you." Magnus stared at Alec wide-eyed. "Yes. Okay? Yes, we can go to Christmas with your family. Okay? Is that what you wanted?" Alec nodded and kissed Magnus again. "So," Magnus mumbled through his heavy breathing, "Are you going to finish what you started, Shadowhunter?" He said the last word like it was a threat. Alec 's lips turned up as he kissed Magnus hard enough to easily leave a mark for the next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Clary said loudly as she hugged Magnus and Alec. They smiled back at her and watched Jace walk to them.<p>

"Is your wife okay? She seems very- emotional? - Lately," Alec asked.

Jace shrugged and looked to Magnus, "Your cat seems to have bitten your ear and left multiple marks. Might want to get tested, make sure you didn't get rabies or something." He smirked at them both. Alec was blushing, but had learned to shut his mouth and not argue about these things anymore. Magnus was holding in a laugh. Jace walked back to Isabelle and Clary.

"Alexander! You look great. How are you doing?" Alec turned to see his mother looking way too cheerful to be good.

He replied, "Hi. Um, I am good… How are you?"

"I am doing better than before. I figured we should celebrate like we did before everything," she looked straight at Alec. Then, she turned to Magnus and asked, "And so good to see you again, Magnus. How are you?"

He looked at her politely and replied, "I am pretty good. It looks great in here, Maryse. Tell me, where did you buy that glitter?" He pointed across the room to a glittery tree.

Maryse smiled and started on a rant about mundane supermarkets. Her and Magnus continued talking about that while Alec walked back over to Jace and the others. Isabelle seemed to be telling a story from when they were children. They all stood like this for almost an hour just talking and reminiscing. After they all got tired of standing, they slowly migrated over to the living area while waiting for Maryse to finish cooking dinner.

Clary was sitting with her head on Jace's shoulder. He was stroking her unruly, red hair. Isabelle was yawning as she rested her head in Simon's lap. Magnus had his arms around Alec as he had his head on Magnus' chest. Everyone was on the edge of sleep when they heard Maryse calling them for dinner. Alec, who was barely conscious, yawned right in Magnus' face, who smirked and darted his gold-green eyes right at Alec. The Shadowhunter opened his eyes a little wider, having just realized what happened. He gave Magnus a slightly embarrassed look as Magnus continued to grin at him. Magnus leaned in so quickly to kiss Alec's cheek that Alec barely felt it. Then, he was back to where he was before. Alec smiled tiredly and moved to walk to the dining room. Magnus followed, along with all the others.

After a long, delicious dinner, Maryse told them she was going to bed and not to burn down the house. They all laughed and went back to sitting in the living area. Alec kept remembering different times at previous Christmases with the Lightwoods. He remembered when Max woke Jace up at 5 in the morning, who piggybacked him to Alec's room. He threw the 7-year old onto Alec while he was sleeping. They both crawled all over Alec and woke him up. Alec threatened them and eventually they woke up the rest of the family and went down to start the festivities. Successfully breaking Alec out of his reverie, Jace said, "Okay, guys. We are going to bed now. Do. Not. Wake. Me. Up. At. Five. In. The. Fucking. Morning." He glared at Alec as if _he_ were the one that had done that. Alec shook his head as the rest of the gang went into their own rooms. He smiled as he grabbed Magnus' soft hand and pulled him into his old room.

Their stuff sat on the pale bedspread. Magnus yawned and stretched and fell backwards on the bed to sprawl out like a cat. Alec yawned too as he went for the bag and pulled out his pajamas. He took of his shirt and started to put on his pajama shirt, all the while, he could feel Magnus looking at him. Alec sighed and turned to Magnus, "Can I help you?"

Magnus chuckled, "I sure hope so… But maybe you should not wear pants… This is a no pants zone." He grinned deviously.

Alec laughed a moment, "Not here. We are literally five doors down from my par- from my mom." He paused to look at the floor. His father had not come home. He was still in Alicante. He hadn't come home since-

"Alec? I was only kidding," Magnus reassured, though Alec knew otherwise.

Alec nodded vaguely, "Yeah. I know." He couldn't get the memories out of his head: Max, 6, begging for his father to read him a story on Christmas Eve; Alec, Jace, and Isabelle all listening as their parents told the story, through laughing and loving glances; Jace falling asleep in Alec's bed at 3 in the morning because he was too excited and he could not sleep in his own bed; Maryse making pancakes after they opened presents. Alec can't help but wonder if he had somehow ruined their marriage. He let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. Magnus got up and walked over to him. "Love?" He whispered in his ear. "You okay?"

Alec nodded as Magnus kissed his cheek, "Just all the memories and all that, you know. First Christmas we are celebrating without dad or Max. I don't know. It's just weird." He blinked and decided this was a battle for another night. He leaned into Magnus and smelled the comforting scent of his boyfriend. He kissed his neck and then his lips softly. Then, he finished getting changed into his pajamas. He got into bed and covered himself up because his room had always been cold. Magnus joined him after a moment. When he lay down, Alec moved to fit his body to Magnus' so they were spooning. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' slim body. Alec pressed his cold nose into Magnus' shoulder and felt Magnus shiver a little. This made Alec smile as he leaned to kiss up and down the warlock's back. Magnus continued to shiver and Alec chuckled as he leaned around to kiss Magnus' cheek softly. Then, he tightened his hold on Magnus as he closed his eyes to the calming breaths of his love.

* * *

><p>Alec awoke in the morning to a certain morning-loving warlock with already glittered hair hanging down to about his chin. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec to wake him up as Alec blinked his eyes open. Magnus grinned at Alec, allowing him time to take in his surroundings. Then, he leaned in to kiss him softly again as Alec smiled sleepily and breathed a little right as Magnus kissed him. Alec suddenly smelled chocolaty goodness and looked up as Magnus broke away from him. His grin only got larger as he said, "Hot cocoa, darling?" Alec smiled and sat up as Magnus handed him a steaming mug with a pink, polka-dot design. Alec put his lips to the hot mug and took a tentative sip. He swallowed the smooth, rich, chocolaty goodness and smiled again as he carefully set the mug on the bedside table. He pulled Magnus down on him to kiss him sleepily and Magnus hummed with the taste of chocolate entering his mouth. Alec's sweet tongue prodded at Magnus' mouth, requesting entrance and Magnus accepted right away, allowing Alec full access. He smiled and put his hand in Magnus' shirt, but Magnus shivered and said, "Maybe you-" Alec stopped him and smiled, "Thank you for the cocoa, Mags." Magnus smiled, but replied, "That is not what I was going to say. It is kind of Christmas morning and we are about three rooms down from your family. May-" Alec sighed, "By the angel… I completely forgot… Ugh." Alec sat up, "Is everyone else up?" Magnus replied, "Well, me… But no one else yet, I don't think." He smiled. Alec smiled in reply, "You woke me up early to give me extra, sugary calories?" Magnus chuckled, "Since when does the boy with a hollow leg care about a few extra calories?" Alec smiled deviously and took another warm sip. Then, he sat it on the table and pulled on Magnus' shirt to pull him down close enough to kiss him hard on the mouth. Magnus' tongue darted out fast this time, entering Alec's mouth, making Alec gasp a bit. This made Magnus smile deviously and run his tongue all over Alec's mouth, exploring it. He rucked Alec's shirt up as he felt his tight abs and moved his hands all over his body. Alec let out a breath and felt Magnus' tongue twirling on his navel. Alec's eyes fluttered and he made an animal-like moaning sound uncontrollably. He barely had time to blush, before Magnus moved his attention to Alec's neck. He started sucking the pale skin, trying to leave a mark proving that Alec was his. Alec held in a groan as Magnus continued to- "Alec, get your ass up!" They heard Jace yelling from the other side of the door. Alec stopped and Magnus got off him, while muttering, "Such a cockblock. Every time, I swear." Alec blushed and told him they were not going to have sex in his old bedroom, but Magnus seemed under the impression that Alec would have, if Jace had left them alone for another half hour. Alec blushed and fixed his clothes and hair from looking too messy. He and Magnus left the room and went to sit on the couch close enough that they were touching sides. Jace yelled, "Finally! Now we can open presents!" Alec flinched and buried his head in Magnus' shoulder, "You're so loud…" He muttered, making Magnus chuckle. Isabelle asked, "What were you two doing anyways?" Magnus was about to wink, then remembered Maryse was there. "I made Alec cocoa… Trying to wake him up, you know?" He looked down and smiled at Alec, who just moaned in agreement. Maryse got up and picked up a present, "Here We will start with this one." She hands Isabelle a present, making Jace whine a little. They went through all the presents and ended with Maryse making them all a very delicious breakfast. Then, Maryse asked, "Are you all coming to the Christmas party tonight?" They all agreed to come and then they said their goodbyes and left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alec, baby, pleeeeease!" Magnus whined for the 5th time that night. Alec sighed again, "No way, Magnus. And," he looked at Magnus, "I thought we agreed that you can only call me that when I am about to die." Magnus chuckled a little at that, "Please! Why won't you? Just give me one good reason why you should not wear that shirt to the Christmas party." Alec started, "Because it says-" But Magnus interrupted again, "Darling, it looks fabulous on you! It brings out your eyes and it is colorful and it fits you really well." Alec blushed as Magnus held it up to him again. Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Magnus' adorable pout that was wearing on his resolve. Alec sighed again dramatically, "Fine! Ugh." He groaned as he started taking off his shirt to put on the other one. Magnus smiled at him and waited patiently. After Alec put on the shirt, it was an understatement to say Magnus was happy about Alec's outfit. The shirt said "This is what fabulous looks like". He was seriously hot and he certainly lived up to his status as an attractive Shadowhunter. Alec blushed a little as Magnus messed with the shirt. Magnus' smile grew as he leaned down to lightly kiss Alec's soft lips. "You look gr-reat, darling," he whispered in Alec's ear like a secret, making Alec turn a dark shade of red. Magnus smiled again and kissed Alec's cheek, "I love you." Alec smiled a little and replied, "I love you, too." Magnus kissed him again, and twined his hand in Alec's black hair. "You are beautiful, Alexander." The younger boy looked at Magnus and blushed, "Not as beautiful as you." This made Magnus smile, "No. You are so much more beautiful than me, Alec, darling." He kissed Alec's forehead and sat on the bed. "So what time is the party? And why is it not a Christmas Eve party, rather than a Christmas day party?" Alec laughed and sat next to him, "Uh, it's at eight. And the reasons for the date is because my parents are lame, I guess." "Well, I suppose I should finish getting ready then, huh?" Alec smiled and they finished getting ready. Then, when the time came, they went to the Institute for the party.<p>

* * *

><p>After the party, Alec walked with Magnus leaning heavily on his shoulder. Magnus had decided to get completely smashed at the party and was currently making noises such as a dying cow. Alec laughed at his glittery boyfriend. Magnus had been determined to wear his normal party attire and was currently wearing tight, sequin, skinny jeans, a rainbow tank top that showed off his muscles very well, in Alec's opinion, and a bedazzled tie with the words "Hotter than you" written on it. Alec smiled at his boyfriend's spiked, glittery, hair with streaks of different colors. His eyes were lined with black, sparkly makeup and he was wearing his favorite shimmery lip-gloss that tasted like coffee. Alec kept walking with Magnus leaning on him. He said, "You had to get drunk tonight, Mags?" Magnus started giggling like this was funniest thing on the planet. Alec gave him a dirty look and continued walking. Alec called the cab and when they got in the car, Magnus decided to throw up right then. The cab driver dropped them off on the street, forcing Alec to walk Magnus all the way back to the apartment. When Alec finally got Magnus upstairs to their apartment, it had taken twice as long as it normally would. Alec basically carried Magnus up the stairs to the bedroom. Alec helped Magnus get on the bed, after he fell out a couple times. Alec tried to hold in his laughter, but then he was pulled down on top of Magnus, who kissed his neck. Alec pulled back, "Just go to sleep, Mags." Magnus giggled as if this was so funny. He tried to pull Alec down for another kiss, but Alec rolled off of him and started getting changed into clothes suitable for sleeping. He took off Magnus' shoes and pulled the covers over them. Alec felt Magnus' arms go around him, "loveyou, Alec- a-ander." Alec heard Magnus' breathing even out and he knew he was asleep. Alec fell asleep knowing that he was going to chew Magnus a new one in the morning for getting drunk at his family's Christmas Party. Then, he smiled and remembered all the good moments they had today. He smiled and felt Magnus' arms tighten around him.<p> 


End file.
